Floriography
by N and S and F
Summary: "Hei, Gakushuu, masa katanya mawar hijau berarti 'Aku berasal dari Mars', coba." "Memangnya ada mawar hijau?" "Makanya aku bingung juga."/Hanya sebuah percakapan mengenai bahasa bunga antara dua orang pemuda di toko bunga milik mereka./


Toko bunga kecil itu sama saja seperti toko-toko lainnya yang memilih jalan tersebut sebagai lokasi. Ia berdiri dengan diapit sebuah kedai kopi merangkap bakeri dan sebuah _tattoo parlour_ di kedua sisi. Dindingnya dicat putih bersih, dengan lantai dan meja konter terbuat dari kayu imitasi dalam upaya menghindari tuduhan hipokrisi akan poster 'Cintailah Bumi' yang merupakan satu-satunya dekorasi. Minimalisasi itu sendiri dalam upaya menonjolkan keindahan tiap-tiap bunga dalam toko yang terisi.

Toko ini, atas alasan yang tidak diketahui dan masih harus diselidiki, adalah tempat Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma menafkahi diri.

 **OXDXC**

 **Floriography by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, Future!AU**

 **OXDXC**

 _Yeah_ , bayangkan saja sendiri. Toko bunga yang warna-warni diurusi dua lelaki. Pasti _asoy_ sekali. Mana keduanya punya paras memikat hati, mau bunganya sampai layu karena tidak diurusi pasti akan tetap ada kaum hawa yang mendatangi.

(Kaum adam juga kadang-kadang sih. Kalau berani.)

"Oi, Karma! Kau mau makan gaji buta, ya? Sudah dari pagi kau santai-santai saja!"

Karma—yang sedari tadi pagi tengah anteng memainkan laptop di balik meja—mendelik ke arah rekan kerjanya. Sekalian ditambah rengutan merajuk nan OOC juga, tapi Gakushuu kuat iman dan tebal muka. Sudah biasa.

"Aku bukan bersantai-santai, Gakushuu. Dari pagi aku mengurusi pengeluaran dan pendapatan toko kita-"

"Selesai berapa menit, Karma?"

"...delapan menit, kalau kutambah _break_ yang kuambil untuk buat _cup mie_."

Putaran bola mata.

"Awas saja kalau kau lupa kerja. Aku tidak mau menungguimu mengganti air di ember bunga waktu makan siang dan berakhir makan _salad_ bunga nasturtium lagi—aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku bukan kambing!"

"Aku juga bukan kambing, Gakushuu, kau buta atau idiot tiba-tiba? _Salad_ bunga itu sedang ngetren, tahu."

"Jadi itu sebabnya mantan ketua kelas 3-E berbinar-binar begitu tahu kita makan itu, dan langsung mencabuti rumput di pinggir jalan dengan penuh semangat sampai meneteskan liur?"

"Itu... Lupakan, Gakushuu. Mending kau lihat ini dulu."

Berusaha mengalihkan fokus si rambut jingga supaya ia tidak mencapai kesimpulan mengerikan bahwa mantan ketua kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka mengkonsumsi sesuatu yang tidak layak, Karma cepat-cepat memutar laptopnya.

Mata Gakushuu dengan sigap menganalisa _background_ bunga-bunga yang tidak jelas apa ( _Itu iris biru muda, aku rasa? Dan itu lili lembah di sampingnya?_ ) beserta layar putih bergaris hijau-hitam dengan sederet nama bunga beserta artinya.

Alis Gakushuu naik sebelah.

"Bahasa bunga zaman Victoria...? Untuk apa, Karma?"

Bukan Gakushuu namanya kalau pertanyaannya tidak bernada frustasi bercampur curiga, yang cuma membuat Karma menjulurkan lidah.

"Kita kan punya toko bunga. Aku pikir ada bagusnya kita sediakan arti bunganya juga—dalam upaya memaksimalkan usaha menyatakan cinta, memohon maaf, atau berduka," Karma mengibaskan tangan dengan senyuman tampan nan mencurigakan—sedikit mirip seorang mantan ketua dewan, membuat Gakushuu kesulitan untuk tidak gemetaran. _Itu pemikiran yang mengerikan_. "Lihat saja—untuk melepas kepergian _waifu_ tercinta, bunga asphodel akan sangat berguna-"

"Siapa yang mau membeli bunga hanya untuk _waifu_ yang tidak nyata, Karma?" kedutan mata. "Tidak usah dijawab, terima kasih banyak, aku masih mau hidup tenang tanpa paham seberapa parah orang bisa bertindak. Astaga, ini mengingatkanku pada penggemar Sherlock Holmes di zaman Victoria yang benar-benar memakai baju berkabung sejak ia mati di novelnya..."

"Apa menurutmu mereka membawa bunga _asphodel_ juga? 'Penyesalanku mengikutimu sampai ke liang lahat...' Tidak buruk, kan?" tanya Karma, tangannya menyapu _touchpad_ hingga layar bergerak ke bawah.

"Tidak penting, Karma—daripada itu, sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja-"

"Hei, Gakushuu, masa katanya mawar hijau berarti 'Aku berasal dari Mars', coba."

Hening sejenak. Gakushuu yang semula sudah akan beranjak merasa kakinya kembali memijak atas perintah otak.

"Memangnya ada mawar hijau?"

"Makanya aku bingung juga..."

.

.

"Karma, coba balik ke bagian A. Ah ya, kita punya _apple blossom_ kan? Aku mau bawa pulang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pengingat 'Pilihan', 'Hal yang lebih baik akan datang'. Salahku memilihmu sebagai teman. Kuharap hal yang lebih baik akan segera datang."

"Eh sialan."

.

.

" _Begonia_ boleh buatmu, Karma."

"'Awas' dan 'Sifat aneh'? Kau minta dikubur di pupuk kandang ya, Gakushuu?!"

.

.

"Untuk pelanggan pria yang mau menyatakan cinta, apa sebaiknya kita gratiskan _camellia_?"

"Hadiah Semoga Beruntung bagi Pria, huh? Tidak usah, Karma, nanti rugi kita."

"Kita membuka toko bunga juga cuma karena tidak ada kerjaan lain kan?"

.

.

"Hei, Gakugaku!"

Daun mati dipegangi. Gakushuu mencari arti daun mati, tapi tidak perlu karena Karma bersedia lebih dulu mentranslasi.

"Kalau kau terus menghinaku, aku jadi sedih nih~"

"Ada kebalikannya bunga _dogwood_? Yang bisa berarti 'Apa aku **tidak** indiferen padamu?'."

.

.

" _Endine_ salah tulis tuh, harusnya bunga _endive_. Artinya cocok sekali denganmu, Gakushuu!"

"Suka berhemat itu bukan dosa, Karma, percayalah."

.

.

"Hee— _fern_ alias pakis bisa berarti sihir ya? Bisa kupakai nih buat bahan cerita."

"Baiklah. Ulangtahunmu nanti kubelikan pot pakis saja."

"Enak saja! Kau sudah janji membayari akomodasi dan menemaniku tur keliling Skandinavia!"

.

.

"Kenapa bawang putih dimasukkan ke daftar bunga?"

"Tanya pembuat situsnya."

"Hm, 'Menangkal Kejahatan dan Penyakit' ya, mungkin aku butuh ini juga."

"Gakushuu, ayolah. Kau mau dikira orang pemburu vampir dan sejenisnya?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya, padahal sewaktu SMA kau **dengan sengaja** menyebarkan rumor bahwa kau itu titisan drakula? Terima _geranium_ ini, Karma."

" _Gera_ —ini maksudmu apa?! 'Teman sejati' atau 'Kebodohan'?!"

"Boleh dua-duanya. Kau kan maruk, Karma."

"Kenapa sepertinya aku terus yang di- _bully_ di fanfiksi ini, sih?!"

"...hei, Karma, di situs ini rumput dicantumkan dua kali ke dalam daftar bunga dan bisa berarti 'pengabdian' atau 'cinta homoseksual'."

"Itu... _menakjubkan_."

.

.

"Mau berikan bunga henbane untuk mereka yang bernasib jadi bujangan putus asa?"

"Astaga, artinya benar-benar 'Untuk pria agar menarik cinta wanita'? Sedihnya-"

"Dan ini aneh ya, tanaman uang berarti 'Ketulusan'?"

"Nama lainnya _lunaria_ —atau _honesty_ yang berarti kejujuran, wajar kan. _Hyacinth_ buatmu lagi tuh, Karma."

"Aku tidak gegabah, Gakushuu sial! Buatmu _hydrangea_!"

"'Terimakasih atas pengertianmu'? Tentu, bagaimanapun aku ini temanmu."

"Arti yang satunya, _sayang_."

"Aku tidak berhati dingin apalagi tidak berhati, Karma. Organku berfungsi sebagaimana harusnya."

.

.

"Mari cari _Indian cress_ ~"

" _Indian cress_ dan _nasturtium_ itu sama, Karma—aku benci bunga itu sekarang!"

"Artinya 'Kepasrahan' kan, jadi pasrahlah~"

"Kau mabuk apa, Karma?"

.

.

"Bunga _jonquil_ untuk tanda selamat bagi mereka yang sukses diterima cintanya?"

"Terserah kau sajalah— _Jerusalem oak_ juga bisa."

.

.

"...Gakushuu, aku bisa melihatmu mencoba memesan bunga _kennedia_ untukmu. Jangan membuatku ikutan malu."

"Artinya 'Kecantikan intelektual', Karma, ayolah."

.

.

"Tidak usah memesankan _lady's slipper_ untukku, Gakushuu! Aku bukan 'Kecantikan Plin-plan'! ...dan kembalikan itu _lilac_ putih ke tempatnya, kau jauh dari kata 'Kepolosan muda'."

"Mau bunga lili oranye, Karma? 'Kebencian' dan 'Ketidaksukaan'."

"Aku mau _love in a mist_ saja. 'Kau membuatku bingung' lebih tepat untuk pemikiranmu tentang interaksi kita."

"...astaga, Karma, _love in a mist_ punya nama lain coba. _Ragged lady_ atau _devil in a bush_."

"...jangan coba-coba pesankan itu buatku, Gakushuu. Hei, aku serius! Kemarikan hapemu!"

.

.

"Aku terlalu muda untuk _meadow saffron_."

"'Hari-hari terbaikku sudah berlalu' menurutku cocok saja buatmu tuh, Gakushuu~"

...

"...tumben kau tidak bisa membalas, Gakushuu. Mau bunga _milk vetch_? Bunga liar sih sepertinya..."

"Bunga itu artinya 'Keberadaan **mu** meringankan rasa sakit **ku** , Karma, jadi tidak bisa."

.

.

" _NASTURTIUM_ LAGI—eh, kok artinya beda dari yang tadi?"

"'Penaklukan' dan 'Kemenangan dalam pertarungan' itu buat apa di bahasa bunga?"

.

.

" _Orchid_ alias anggrek sebagai simbol Cina untuk banyak anak?"

"Jangan, katanya dua anak lebih baik kan. Lagipula jaman sekarang jarang ada anak muda yang peduli pernikahan."

"Seperti kakek-kakek saja cara bicaramu, Gakushuu."

.

.

"Uhh, _peach blossom_ untuk narapidana...?"

"KENAPA DI ZAMAN VICTORIA YANG BAJU DALAM SAJA BISA BERLAPIS LIMA ADA BAHASA BUNGA 'AKU TAWANANMU', COBA?!"

.

.

"Aku sudah meng- _google quaking grass_ , menjijikkan."

"Artinya saja 'Penggelisahan' kan."

.

.

"...yang huruf R banyak banget mawarnya."

"Yang ini kita longkap dulu ajalah."

.

.

" _Spider flower_ —'Kawin larilah denganku'?!"

"Apa kita harus pasang tanda untuk si bunga, supaya tidak ada yang kena masalah membelinya?"

"Tunggu, memangnya bunga itu kita punya?"

.

.

" _Teasel_ , eh? Kurasa kau akan seperti itu kalau di SMA tidak ada aku, Gakushuu."

"Aku tidak membenci orang, Karma. Aku hanya pilih-pilih teman dan itu hal yang bisa dimaklumkan. _Kau_ yang waktu SMP diskors dan mulanya tidak punya teman karena bermuka preman, kan."

.

.

"Psst, Gakushuu, mau kukirimkan _virgin's bower_ untuk ayahmu?"

"'Kasih sayang dari anak'? Aku tidak sayang padanya!"

"Ga~ku~shuu~ Kau tidak boleh durhaka! Tenang saja, nanti akan kuminta temanku Okuda untuk mengganti genetika serbuk bunganya—kalau sebatas membuat ayahmu pilek permanen dari serbuk bunga kurasa masih bisa."

"Yang jahat itu kau, Karma."

.

.

" _Woodbine_ untuk kita?"

"'Kasih sayang antar saudara'? ...kapan-kapan sajalah, Karma."

.

.

"Bunga _yarrow_ berarti 'obat sakit hati', apa mau dipasang tanda juga yang ini?"

"Apa ini justru tidak membuat makin sakit hati...? Rasanya terhina deh kalau diberi begini."

"Hmm, nggak salah juga sih."

.

.

" _Zinnia_ kuning berarti 'pengingat harian'? Tidak butuh. Aku tidak mau diingatkan kita selalu bersama sejak SMA kelas satu."

"Kau jahat, Gakushuu."

"Karma, kalau mau pura-pura mengelap ingus, laplah dengan tisu. Kau membuatku mual _dan_ malu—oi, jangan lempar tisunya ke arahku!"

.

.

"Maaf permisi, saya mau beli...?"

Adegan percobaan pembunuhan dengan cara menjejalkan tisu—yang diduga berkuman—ke dalam tenggorokan pun dihentikan. Oleh Karma dengan sedikit penyesalan, oleh Gakushuu dengan penuh kelegaan. Menyibakkan rambut, keduanya lalu tersenyum tampan.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Asakaru! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Mulanya saya mau membuat fanfic Nagikaru. Gak kuat saya coba ganti ke Asakaru, tapi yang ini juga mulanya masih berujung otak buntu. Eh abis selesai fanfic Asakaru yang satu, pas dicoba lagi ini bisa saya ketik tidak sampai dua jam duduk di bangku. Kalau ceritanya nggak lucu, uh... Tolong tetap _review_?

 **~Omake~**

"Ng...?"

Karma membuka mata dengan enggan. Alis ditautkan saat sadar lengannya kesemutan habis disalah-gunakan dengan brutal sebagai bantal waktu ia ketiduran.

Si rambut merah baru saja akan meninggalkan kursinya—satu tangan sudah mencapai belakang kepala untuk memijat lehernya—saat sesuatu nyaris jatuh terselip dari kepala. Karma mengerjapkan mata, separuh tidak percaya akan apa yang kini digenggamnya dan yang bisa dilihatnya di depan kaca.

Mahkota mawar.

Mencoba mengusir kemungkinan mengerikan kalau dirinya yang bermahkota demikian pasti sudah diabadikan dengan kamera, Karma memutar otaknya untuk mengingat arti mahkota mawar di situs yang dibacanya bersama Gakushuu di toko mereka.

Ah ya—penghargaan atas jasa.

Karma tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana—kesal atau justru tertawa? Habisnya lucu saja dihargai oleh si rambut jingga... Yah, walaupun hari ini Karma _memang_ rajin bekerja. Saking rajinnya sampai tidur kelelahan, malah.

"Dasar si lipan, ternyata diam-diam dia perhatian," kekeh Karma akhirnya. "...tapi mawarnya kenapa warna merah semua, ya?"

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
